


Squeaky Toys and Betrayal

by kantostartershirt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Crack, Mary - Freeform, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Spooky, Squeak - Freeform, Squeaky toys, actually its a very moving story, crack!fic, im listening to all by myself by green day, it's a great crack fic though, its terrible yet great at the same time, oh no people die, seriously read it, spookernatural, spoopernatural - Freeform, spoopy, the ultimate betrayal, this is what actually happened, well i did when i realized just what i was writing, what are you gonna cry, you cant handle the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-11-11
Updated: 1950-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantostartershirt/pseuds/kantostartershirt
Summary: This is a story about what really happened that led to the events of the first episode of Supernatural.





	1. When Babies Betray Squeaky Toys, Bad Stuff Happens

**Author's Note:**

> squeak

There once was a baby. There was also once a squeaky toy. The baby loved the squeaky toy. The squeaky toy loved the baby. Then, the baby bit the squeaky toy. The squeaky toy didn't say a thing, except "squeak". Inside though, the squeaky toy was mad, very mad. Super mad. Really mad. Really super mad, which is bad. They vowed to destruct the baby one day in the future. And that baby's name was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun! what'z gonna happen next? i bet no one can guess based on tags and stuff. just ignore them and run as fast as you can, that's what i do at the store. works every time. i mean there's a jail sentence every once in a while, but here i am. squeak squeak


	2. CHAPTER NUMBER 23(OH SHIT SORRY THAT'S HOW LONG I WENT WITHOUT PUTTING UP A NEW CHAPTER.FUCK.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck.

Ahem. So here we go.

 

So it's now many years later. DUN DUN DUN! Mary(the baby,duh. Are you stupid or something?) , quite obviously, betrayed the squeaky toy. Mary's super old now and is like decades older( I did my research. Now, let's get on with it. Stop asking so many questions.) One night she went into her baby's room. She died( aw. How sad.) She got on fire and the ceiling(That made sense.) Who killed her, you ask(the fuck did I say earlier?)? It was... THE SQUEAKY TOY! They harbored their feelings for years and ultimately turned into a demon and killed Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun! what'z gonna happen next? i bet no one can guess based on tags and stuff. just ignore them and run as fast as you can, that's what i do at the store. works every time. i mean there's a jail sentence every once in a while, but here i am. squeak squeak


End file.
